naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Wasumaru Zakuusho
Personality Wasumaru is usually seen drawing his surroundings with his signature pastel kit and roll of canvas without a care in the world. He is unusually timid and passive; he rarely initiates communication with anyone, and any attempts to communicate with him scarcely results in anything more than a small gesture of his head. Spoken words are even rarer, occurring as often as he smiles. To those who would pester him, Wasumaru will not hesitate to use his signature genjutsus to ward them off.'' But, for those who wish to spend some time with him, he does enjoy the company, even if he never expresses it outwardly. Currently, he doesn't have anyone he would consider a friend, but if he were to forge a bond between another, he would be fiercely loyal to them, treating any offense to them as if meant for him. Befriending him would require an excess amount of patience, but that patience would surely be rewarded. Background Wasumaru was taken in by Takumi and Airi Zakuusho of the small Zakuusho clan in Konoha at around the age of six. The two of them met Wasumaru while traveling back to Konohagakure one day and instantly took pity on the small, frail boy who was visibly starving and fatigued. Because Airi herself had been afflicted with a rare disease that stole her ability to bear children, Takumi and Airi were more than happy to adopt him once they escorted him to Konoha. They currently live above their apothecary among the many shops in the city. Although he was enrolled into the Ninja Academy at the appropriate age, Wasumaru was forced to repeat his final year twice. He seemed to be able to perform well in the written portion of the exams, but when it came to the physical portions, Wasumaru showed very little interest in moving at all, preferring to sketch the targets and obstacles. It wasn't until he managed to use a potent genjutsu on the schoolyard bully in full view of the instructor that the head instructor finally felt comfortable enough to let him graduate. Now, with a new forehead protector, Wasumaru is ready to draw whatever he sees. Combat Style Wasumaru hates physical confrontation, preferring to sketch his enemies instead. Those who see him as no threat should tread carefully however, for if they glimpse their portrait drawn by Wasumaru, they could be caught in his powerful genjutsu. The Zakuusho clan prides themselves on extensive knowledge of poisons and medicinal herbs, which Takumi and Airi are currently passing down to their adopted son. The fruits of Wasumaru's labors reside in his pastel kit; the different pastels are made from a number of herbs and substances, ground into pastes with colored ink. Currently, the kit holds a number of ointments for different applications. In time however, the kit can be filled with healing salves and effective contact poisons. As a last resort, Wasumaru has a final trick; his brush pen made of bamboo is hollow. Inside is a spring-loaded senbon needle ready to fire at the push of a button. If this needle is coated in a poison beforehand, it could serve as a nasty surprise for anyone who believes they have the upper hand on him. '' Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Pastel Kit Brush pen Pencil Notepad Roll of canvas Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron.